Who Is That Girl
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chuck and his thoughts when Blair gets up on stage at Victrola. Who would have ever thought Blair Waldorf could let loose even if only for one night?


**Title: Who Is That Girl**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and his thoughts when Blair gets up on stage at Victrola. Who would have ever thought Blair Waldorf could let loose even if only for one night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

"_You really don't think I will go up there?"_

"_I know you won't do it."_

"_Guard my drink."_

I really thought she would chicken out before she got to the stage. I mean it is Blair Waldorf we are talking about. This was the same girl who refused to smoke up with me and Nate because it would risk ruining her reputation. This was the innocent Blair who had yet to sleep with Nathaniel because she wanted the moment to be perfect like something out of a fairytale. There was no way she was going to get up on that stage and take her clothes off. No matter how much she had drunk or how upset she was over her breakup I knew she didn't have the courage do something like this. Yet when she finally took the stage I began to wonder if I even knew this girl at all because she wasn't the Blair I had grown up knowing.

I have seen a lot of girls from our school do things they would hate to get out to the public and none of it had surprised me. I think the reason I was so shocked to see Blair doing this was due to the fact not once in all the years I have known her had she ever gave any indication she may have a wild and untamable side to her personality. It is one of the reasons I always teased her because I knew it would get under her skin and annoy her. Well that is what I had thought anyways and now I was beginning to suspect that maybe the reason she got annoyed when I teased her was not because she was angry I knew her so well, but rather because she had been fighting so hard to keep this side of her personality from coming out. It was ironic to me that Nathaniel breaking her heart is what it took to get her out of her shell.

When her hand moved to the zipper of her dress I scooted forward in my seat to get a better look. I had fantasized about this for years. Well maybe not this exact scenario, but I had always wondered what Blair would be like when she finally lost her cool exterior and now I was experiencing it first hand and I _liked _it. I loved knowing I was the only one of Blair's friends who was finally getting to see this side of her. It made me feel as if we were sharing some kind of secret and there was nothing I loved more than a good secret.

"_You know I've got moves."_

"_Really, then why don't you get up there?"_

"_I'm just saying I have moves."_

"_Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls."_

"_I know what you're doing Bass."_

She hadn't been lying when she said she had moves. As her dress fell to the ground leaving her only in her slip I stood up and walked towards the stage to get a better look. Everyone in the club was watching her every move. She could work here professionally if she chose to do so. I know that I would hire her in a second. Truth be told I would probably fire all of the other girls and have just her, but if I did that then I would never go home because I would never be able to take my eyes off of her.

One of the transgender males who worked here came over to me as he too stared at Blair Waldorf. I could tell from the tone of his voice when he spoke that he was impressed with her. "Who is that girl?"

I continued to watch Blair as she moved to the sensual beat of the music. How would I answer that question when I was finding out I had no idea who the real Blair Waldorf is? She wasn't the girl I thought I knew. No longer did I see her as innocent and sweet. I saw her as something so much more. No wonder Nate acted as if he did not understand Blair. How could you understand someone if they kept a whole different side of their personality hidden from the rest of the world? I had known investing in Victrola would be a good idea and it was turning out to be better than I had first anticipated.

"I have no idea." I replied truthfully still watching as she crouched down toying with the pearl necklace she was wearing. It had been the best answer I could give and it had been the truth. I had no idea who the girl on stage dancing was.

The transgender male must have believed me because he ended his conversation with me to cheer her on. "You go baby vamp!"

I cleared my throat and straightened my jacket which is something I did out of habit when I was caught off guard and I was definitely off guard right now. I shook my head as she smiled before taking a sip of my drink. I couldn't hold back a smirk when she smiled back and so I raised my glass in her direction. She smiled again and stood up running her hands in her hair and moving her hips to the beat. I finished my drink in a few large gulps and ordered another one. I would need a few more glasses before I could fully process what had happened so far tonight. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

When the song finished Blair headed down the steps back towards me. I picked up her glass off the table and held it out for her. Like I had told the transgender male, I had no idea who the girl dancing on stage was, but I most definitely planned to find out. When she finally took her glass I grinned and clapped once. "Bravo Blair, you should really give us all an encore."

THE END!

**AN: I know I wrote another one lol! I had to write this because that is one of my favorite scenes between the two of them. I really adore this pairing and I hope that when the show ends they will be together. They are so on again and off again when all I want is for them to be on again, but they are Blair and Chuck so I know it won't come easy. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not. Remember if you have a scene you would like to see in Chuck's POV or Blair's (I may try to write her POV soon) let me know in a review or a message. I got one request for a scene from the Snowflake ball so I am going to watch it again soon and see what I can come up with. If someone requests an M version of the back of the limo scene I will write that as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
